Two Duel Legends
by Drakeloch
Summary: Adopted by ElleDanay.
1. Chapter 1

Two Duel Legends

Summary: Jaden Yuki and best friend(based off yours truly) are late to the Duel Academy exams, but little do they know that it's a start an adventure for the both of them.

Disclaimer: (only saying this once) I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX, or most of the cards in this story.

Author note: This will have Zexal and 5Ds cards but it's not a cross over. Jaden and Landon(my OC) both see and already know about Duel Spirits. Yubel didn't hurt people so she is in Jaden's deck. Landon's deck is the Xyz Symphony starter, with a made up card. The couples are OC x OC and Jaden x is my first fanfic and I need help with titles. Onto the story!

"Jaden, hurry! We'll be late!" a tall lanky boy with dark blonde hair and green eyes wearing loose blue jeans, a blue shirt under a black jacket, white Nikes and a black and red music note shaped duel disk on his arm named: Landon called to a brunette boy.

"Easy for you to say," he whined "you didn't have to skip breakfast!" Despite this he sped up and kept pace with Landon.

Landon was about to reply, when he ran into someone and dropped his deck. He looked up and saw none other than, Yugi Moto. "Sorry !" he apologized while picking up his deck with Jaden's help.

He was reaching for Maestroke the Symphony Djinn when Yugi asked: "You are both duelist, right?"

"Yes sir," Jaden told him "we're headed for the Duel Academy entrance exams."

He smiled and gave both of them a Duel Monsters card. Jaden: Winged Kuriboh Landon: Papaip the Woodwind Djinn. "Something tells me these belong with you two."

They thanked him and bolted for the exams.

* * *

"…mark the rest as no-shows." Said a man in a suit to two women. They were about to do so until they heard two voices cry: "WAIT!"

They looked over to see Landon pulling Jaden over some railing. "You can count Jaden Yuki and Landon Underwood present!" Jaden called as he fell over the railing. "Shit, that hurt."

* * *

They both walked in just in time to see the end of a duel.

"I activate Ring of Destruction, to destroy my monster and inflict damage equal to it's attack to both of us." A tall british boy said.

"Wow, sweet play." Jaden marveled.

"Yeah, that was Bastion Masawa," a short light-blue haired kid said. "he got the highest score on the practical out of all us first years. My name is Cyrus Trusdale by the way."

"Hey, I'm Jaden Yuki and this is my pal, Landon Underwood."

Bastion sat in front of them.

"Hey, nice move back there." Landon complimented.

He smirked and said: "Thank you."

"Hope our duels go as well as yours." Jaden pitched in.

Cyrus looked shocked "You haven't dueled yet?"

"Nah, we got here a bit late." Landon said sheepishly.

"Will Jaden Yuki report to duel area 4, please." A voice said over an intercom.

"Good luck, Jay." Landon told him.

(We all know what happens: Golem, Flame Wingman, Skydive Scorcher, Jaden win.)

"Will Landon Underwood please report to duel area 4." The voice said again.

"Luck be with you." Bastion said.

When he got down to the arena a man(he thought) was muttering something about slackers.

In the stands a girl with dirty blonde hair turned to the silver haired girl next to her, "How do you think this duel will turn out, Maria?"

Maria turned to her and said: "Well, Alexis, if he's friends with that Jaden kid my bet is that he's good."

Alexis turned, to the blue haired boy on her other side, "What about you, Zane?"

"I think we're going to have two great Obelisk students, this year." he replied.

Back in the arena, "I'm a man!" shouted Crowler.

"Ya sure 'bout that?" Landon questioned, "Might wanna check again."

'I already hate this kid!' Crowler thought.

"Duel!" they both shouted.

Crowler: 4000 Landon: 4000

"You go first Wo-man."

"You little!" Crowler started before regained his composure, "Alright, I'll start by summoning Ancient Gear Soldier in attack mode, setting a face down, and activating Heavy Storm, to destroy it!" His trap was destroyed, but replaced by a Wicked Token. "I end my turn."

"Draw!" Landon shouted as he drew, 'Yes!' he thought, "I'll start by special summoning Cyber Dragon, and normal summoning The Marauding Captain! Now using his effect I special summon Trident Warrior, and with his I bring out Feedback Warrior! Now I use Star Changer to make Cyber Dragon level 4! It's time for the Xyzs to orchestrate this duel! Cyber Dragon and Trident Warrior will be used for Maestroke the Symphony Djinn!"

An orange haired boy wearing a maestros suit mixed with armor appeared, "Is this a man or a woman?" he asked Landon, though only he and Jaden could hear him.

Landon shrugged. "I'm not sure." He told him. "Now The Marauding Captain and Feedback Warrior will make: Papaip the Woodwind Djinn!"

A small humanoid creature with two green horns wearing grey and blue clothing appeared holding two flutes but with two others branching off from each.

Papaip the Woodwind Djinn

Rank: 3 Attribute: Water

Attack: 1600 Defense: 2100

Fiend/Xyz/Effect

2 level 3 monsters

You can remove 2 Xyz materials to have one "Djinn" monster you control attack your opponent directly twice. After the battle phase this effect is activated this monsters attack is halved.

In the stands a boy with black hair wearing the Obelisk uniform smirked, "What a stupid move now he's stuck with two useless monsters." Imbecile.

"Chazz is right." Said the boy on his right.

"Like always." Said the one on his left.

Where Alexis, Maria, and Zane were, 'Impressive move.' Thought Maria, with a light blush.

Zane took note of this and gave a small smile. 'This is interesting.' He thought about the duel and Maria's blush.

"Hmm, he's planning something." Alexis said, putting her full on the duel.

"Yeah, go Landon!" exclaimed Jaden. "Mop the floor with him, man!"

Back in the duel area Crowler thought the same as Chazz.

"I'm not done just yet!" Landon stated, "I activate Papaip's effect, and choose her, so now he can attack you directly twice!"

"WHAT!" Crowler shrieked.

"Now Papaip," she turned, "do your thing."

"Will do!" she told him, and leaped over Crowlers monsters, and blew two shrill notes in each of his ears, as his life points dropped.

"Ahhhhh!" he cried.

"Now Maestroke destroy his token!"

Maestroke jumped forward stabbing his sword into the token destroying it.

Crowler: 0 Landon: 4000

"Take a bow guys." He and his monsters turned to different sections of the crowd (Landon facing Alexis, Maria, and Zane) and bowed. Landon looked up and saw Maria staring at him, he gave a kind smile and winked at her. Her face grew slightly darker.

Crowler was on his knees in disbelief and kept repeating "one turn" in his head.

Chazz nearly had a heart attack, 'One turn. One turn to beat Dr. Vilain Crowler! Who is this kid?' he shouted in his head.

Chancellor Shepard looked at the person who chose the dorms, "Make sure Landon and Jaden are in Obelisk, please." He told them.

Chap end

Author note: Shepard was there in my story. R&R if you want I honestly don't care.


	2. Chapter 2

Two Duel Legends

Chapter two: Unexpected Living Arrangements

Author note: In here you'll find out where Jaden and Landon will be staying(hint not the Obelisk boy dorm) and a DARK secret of Landon's. Oh, yeah Cyrus will be a lot braver and more perverted(we know where this is headed). Zane will be nicer, as seen in last chapter, and he won't turn evil. Atticus will not be appear as Nightshroud, but will play a vital role in Jaden's relationship with Alexis. On to the story!

"I won't have those two around my dorm, guys!" Chazz complained like the whiny bitch he is, "There has to be a way to get them outta our dorm and our lives!"

"Why not challenge them to a duel and if you win they have to leave the Obelisk dorm?" asked Torimaki.

"Hey, yeah! Why not do that?" said Mototani.

"Heh, great idea," Chazz told them, "glad you thought of something useful."

While this was occurring, Jaden and Landon were sitting on a stone in front of the school talking about Landon's duel with Crowler.

"I can't believe you beat him in only one of your turns," Jaden told him, "I mean he is supposed to be a top notch duelist right?"

"I guess, but it's not me who you should be praising," Landon responded, "I owe that win to Papaip."

Suddenly Yubel appeared next to Jaden, "I guess Yugi did you favor, giving her to you, huh?"

"Yeah, he really did." He responded, while Muzurhythm the String Djinn materialized, behind him.

"Someone's coming," He said in a smooth voice, "they seem to be female."

"After all this time around humans, you still can't tell the difference!" Yubel said, her eye twitching.

"They're girls." Melomelody the Brass Djinn said arriving next to Muzurhythm, ponting to her right. "And a cute one, at that."

Landon looked to where she was pointing and saw the blonde, and silver haired girls, from the entrance exams walking up to them. 'Ya know now that Melomelody mentions it, she is pretty cute.' He thought, a barely noticeable blush and smile on his face.

Yubel noticed and grinned to herself. 'About time he found another girl, after two years.'

*Flashback*

Landon had just gone to meet his girlfriend, Julie at the park. He was feeling on top of the world, this was their fourth date(for him that's a record).

When he reached the park he headed to the fountain where they would usually meet, but when he got there he didn't see her, just a note with his name on it sitting on the fountain's edge, weighed down by a rock. He picked it up and read the single word on it, "goodbye". He crumpled it up and threw it in a trashcan, pissed off that she didn't tell him in person.

The next day at school he saw her hanging off some football players arm. He got angrier. He grabbed a pencil, a piece of paper, and a bit of tape. He wrote something that he never said to a girl, on the paper, folded it in half, put the tape on it, and stuck it to her locker.

Later when she went to her locker, she took it down, and read the three words on it. "Fuck you, bitch."

When she tried to talk to him about it he did another thing he'd never done to a girl: he flipped her off and walked away. Then she tried talking to Jaden about it, but he just scowled at her and walked off.

*Flashback end*

'Serves that girl right.' Yubel ended her thoughts when the girl got up to them.

"Hi, my names Alexis Rhodes," the blonde greeted, with a smile, "great duel, with Crowler." this was directed to Jaden.

Jaden smiled and said "I'm Jaden Yuki, and thanks."

"I'm Maria Umbra Suthers," the silver haired told Landon "I think you did better than your friend, in your duel."

"Well, I feel important." Jaden grumbled, jokingly.

"Ha, ha, I'm Landon Concentus Underwood, and so do I."

"Heh, heh I guess your middle name explains your deck!" she giggled.

"Huh, what do you mean?" Jaden asked her.

Maria and Landon both sighed and said: "Concentus is Latin for concert." They stopped, looked at each other, and blushed. Landon swore he heard Yubel and Melomelody stifle laughs, while Muzurhythm just gave a blank look(though that's normally what you get from him because his face is covered in shadows).

"Hey loser!" they heard a voice "get away from Alexis and Maria, or face the wrath of 'The Chazz'!"

"Oh, great," Alexis muttered.

"Huh, is something wrong, man." Landon asked the black haired kid who had walked over.

"Yeah, you!" he said, "I don't want you in my dorm, you slacker!"

"Excuse me?" Landon said gaining a dark look in his eyes.

"You heard me," he yelled, "or are you deaf or somethin'?"

He stood up, looking down his fist clenched. "Do you think your better than everyone else?"

"I don't think I know."

"You know what I think," Landon started, "I think you need someone to pull that pole outta your ass!" He looked at Chazz with a malicious look on his face. This was not Landon.

In Sheppard's office, Crowler was complaining about Jaden and Landon being in the Obelisk dorm.

"…I mean really, Chancellor," he whined, "I've given more than enough reasons to send them to Slifer!"

"I've told you, Crowler, they're staying Obelisk students!"Sheppard said annoyed.

"Then don't change their rank but at least move them to a different dorm!"

"But, doctor, there are no more rooms in Slifer or Ra." He explained.

"Yes, but there is one other dorm." Crowler hinted.

"If your suggesting the Obelisk girl's dorm, the answer is: no."

"But what about that old shed beside it, no one uses it anymore!"

"I don't know, I'm not sure Fontaine would like that."

"Not sure I'd like what?" Miss Fontaine asked as she stepped in the room. (where've we seen this 1,000 times before)

Crowler jumped at this chance, "Miss Fontaine, would you mind keeping two Obelisk boys in that old shed beside your dorm?"

"So long as they're separated from my girls, at night I'm okay with it." She responded with her usual friendly smile.

"See, see! She's fine with it!" He said bouncing from foot to foot, like an excited child.

"Alright, Crowler, you win!" Sheppard snapped "They stay at the girl's dorm, who knows maybe they can provide some extra security."

Back with Landon, Jaden, Alexis, Maria and Chazz. Landon slowly stalked toward Chazz. Jaden saw the worried look on Alexis' face and a look of knowing on Maria's that Landon's duel spirits had disappeared.

'uh oh.' He thought, "Girls, this isn't Landon."

"What do you mean?" Alexis asked him.

"I mean, Landon has a lot of problems this is one of the worst though: His split personality, Tenebris Mundus Underwood."

"So, he has one, too." Maria said.

Tenebris reached Chazz.

"Normally I'd beat the shit outta the person who said those words to me," he told him, "but today I feel merciful, so I'll duel you instead." With that he activated his duel disk.

"Heh, all right," Chazz began, "but how about this if I win I get your best card and you drop out of Obelisk for Sliffer. If I somehow lose then you get my two best cards."

He pondered this for a second before smiling cruelly, "Okay."

"Duel!" they shouted.

Chazz: 4000 Tenebris: 4000

"You first loser." Chazz said.

Tenebris smirked, 'Imbecile' he thought. "I set two cards facedown: one monster, one spell or trap, and end my turn."

"Draw! Heh, I summon Masked Ninja Ebisu, in attack! He'll attack your face down!"

Ebisu lunged forward and hit the face down. It flipped over to reveal: Renge, Gatekeeper of Dark World.

Chazz: 3100 Tenebris: 4000

"What happened to his Symphony Deck?" asked Alexis.

"That's Landon's deck, this is Tenebris." Jaden explained.

"I end my turn by setting a facedown."

"Draw. I summon Brron, Mad King of Dark World, he will destroy Ebisu."

Brron sped forward, laughing like a maniac, and slashed Ebisu with his claws and bit part of his neck off.

Chazz: 2500 Tenebris: 4000

Alexis was officially scared now. She became even more scared when Tenebris started laughing alongside Brron. Maria didn't look scared in, fact she looked... sympathetic?

'Why does she look like that?' Jaden thought.

"Now his effect activates it allows me to discard one card from my hand to the grave and I choose Beiige, Vanguard of Dark World. Now his effect kicks in and he gets special summoned to my side of the field."

"I activate Triggered Summon! It allows both of us to special summon one level 4 or lower from our hands. I choose Air Armor Ninja!"

"I choose Dark Crusader! Beiige will destroy your ninja."

Chazz: 2100 Tenebris: 4000

"I grant you my mercy for 2 turns use them wisely."

"I summon Achacha Archer! His effect let's me inflicts 500 points of damage to you!"

"ARGH!" Tenebris cried.

Chazz: 2100 Tenebris: 3500

"Now I activate Sparks to inflict 200 points of damage."

Chazz: 2100 Tenebris: 3300

"I end my turn." Chazz finished.

"Draw." 'Good.' He thought. 'Only one more turn.' "I start by setting 2 face downs and summoning Twilight Rose Knight. I end my turn."

"I summon Jutte Fighter! Now I'll synchronize them to make Scarred Warrior! He'll attack your Brron!"

"Good bye, sir." Brron said.

Chazz: 2100 Tenebris: 3000

"Brron! Now I'm angry! I sacrifice Beiige to summon Silva, Warlord of Dark World! Now I synchronize him with Twighlight Rose Knight to make Void Ogre Dragon!"

In Sheppard's office, after hearing a loud shriek everyone in the room looked out the window. In doing so they saw a giant, red, behemoth of a dragon in front of the academy.

"W-what monster is that?" Fontaine managed to get out

"That's Void Ogre Dragon," Sheppard said, 'this means Landon's other personality came out.' "we need to get down there."

Back at the duel. "I activate Ego Boost on Dark Crusader, so now he's at 2600 attack! Now Dark Crusader attack, Scarred Warrior!"

Chazz: 1600 Tenebris: 3000

"Hah! You'll have to attack him again to destroy him, loser!"

"Void Ogre Dragon, attack and destroy Scarred Warrior!"

"ARGH!" Chazz shouted in real pain, not the shock from the duel disk.

Chazz: 700 Tenebris: 3000

"I end my turn by activating my trap: The Forces of Darkness, it allows me to pick 2 "Dark World" monsters from my grave, and add them to my hand! Come on Silva and Brron!"

"I summon Upstart Golden Ninja in defense, I activate his effect to special summon Flame Armor Ninja in defense, and I end my turn."

"I summon Brron! Void Ogre Dragon destroy his Upstart Golden Ninja! Dark Crusader destroy his Flame Armor Ninja!"

Void Ogre Dragon opened it's jaws and fired a beam of dark red energy. Dark Crusader rushed the ninja and did a diagonal slash with his sword cutting it in half.

"Brron attack him directly!"

Brron appeared in front of Chazz cackled like a mad man(which technically he was) and punched him in the gut.

Chazz: 0 Tenebris:3000

"I win."

The monsters disappeared and Chazz fell to his knees in shock, "I lost…"

The staff appeared in time to see Tenebris fall to his knees clutching his head, "NO, NOT NOW! I WANT TO STAY OUT LONGER!"

With that he fell unconscious, only to wake a few hours later, in a bed, with Jaden and Maria on either side of him, and Alexis beside Jaden.

When Maria saw him awake she immediately asked: "Landon or Tenebris?"

"Uh, Landon?" He replied.

After she heard that she flung her arms around him.

Landon was surprised to say the least. "After seeing Tenebris you still want to be my friend?" He asked her.

She let go and looked at him, "Of course, your you not Tenebris. And, I understand, how you feel."

"You do, how so?"

"Because, I have a split personality also, her name is Hel Militu Suthers, she acts just like Tenebris." She said, hugging him again.

'I can get used to this.' He thought while hugging her back.

End chap

Yep the girls dorm. What's your opinion on Tenebris Mundus Underwood?(His name translted from Latin is Dark World). Cyrus will be featured in the next chapter 'nuff said. I'll be switching from Landon to Jaden and back every 4 chaps. review or don't your choice.


	3. Chapter 3

Two Duel Legends

Author note: remember Cyrus is a lot braver and more perverted, these traits play a vital part in this chapter. Chumley also appears.

Chapter three: Cyrus gets busted and Landon earns something.

*Weeks after the Void Ogre Dragon appearance*

Landon was about to go to take a nap when he heard a rustling sound outside his room.

"Hey, Jay, ya hear that?" he asked Jaden.

"Yeah, let's check it out." Jaden responded heading for the door.

They went out the door and saw a small blue haired kid standing on what seemed a koala.

Jaden gasped, "Squee! It's a koala!" he whispered giddily.

The small figure peeped through a window while perched on the koala thing.

"Wait, isn't that Cyrus, and isn't he looking through the window to the girls' locker room….." Landon's voice trailed off. He looked at Cyrus, and got an idea.

He sneaked behind him and shouted: "Cyrus what the FUCK do you think you're doing!" right next to his ear.

Cyrus yelped and fell the koala being.

"Landon, Jaden fancy meeting you two here huh?" he chuckled nervously, "Shouldn't you be at your dorm?"

"This _is_ our dorm, Cyrus." Jaden told him.

"Lucky." Cyrus whispered

"Please don't tell Chancellor Sheppard, about me being here!" said the koala, "I only came 'cause Cyrus said he'd make me some grilled cheese sandwiches if I came, I didn't want to look, see I'm even wearing a blindfold!"

"Pussy." Cyrus muttered.

"Aww, man," Jaden complained, "it's not a koala!"

"Hey, settle down, man," Landon said putting a hand on Koala-man's shoulder, "now what's your name?"

"Chumley Huffington," he said, "just a lowly Slifer."

"Okay, first off: I like you Chum, you respect women,"(before I get any complaints 'bout this it was Tenebris who wrote that note to Julie.) He started, "and second: don't think of yourself as lowly; if you try hard and believe you can do great things. Your off the hook."

Chumley took off his blindfold, and saw he was talking to an Obelisk student. "Thank you, but what's your name?"

"I am Landon Concentus Underwood."

"And I'm Jaden Yuki, nice to meet ya!"

"Now, Cyrus," Landon said turning to him, "how are we gonna settle this: will I tell, will I let you continue, well that one's an obvious no, will I toss you in the middle of the girls like a piece of meat going to wolves, oh that sounds fun."

"How about this," Cyrus said, "we duel each other; if I win I continue, if you win you do what you want with me."

Landon thought of the pros and cons of this. "Alright."

"Duel!"

Cyrus: 4000 Landon: 4000

(I don't know Cyrus' deck so I gave him Wind-Up cards.)

"You first, pervert." Landon called.

"I start by summoning Wind-Up Warrior in attack, and activating Wind-Up Factory, whenever a Wind-Up monsters effect is activated I get to bring one level 4 or lower Wind-Up monster from my deck to my hand!" Cyrus called, "I end my turn by setting two face downs."

"Draw. I summon Giant Rat in defense and I end by setting a face down."

"I summon Wind-Up Knight in attack! Now I activate: Zenmailstrom! It allows me to tribute one Wind-Up monster with 1800 or more attack to special summon one from my hand and one from my deck with equal attack and I choose my Knight. Come on out Wind-Up Dog and another Knight! I activate Warriors effect to increase Dog's level by one and it's attack by 600! Thanks to Wind-Up Factory I bring Wind Up to my I'll Xyz summon using Warrior and Dog to make: Wind-Up Zenmaister. For each Xyz material he has attached to him he gains 300 attack, so he's at 2500. Now Zenmaister attack his rat!"

"Wrong move, Cy, I activate Magic Cylinder, so you lose 2500 life points!"

Cyrus: 1500 Landon: 4000

"No, I can't lose, I need to watch the girls!" Cyrus shouted, infuriated.

Cyrus' shout caught some attention, and draws a crowd(mostly girls).

"Knight attack his rat!"

Cyrus: 1500 Landon: 3600

"My Giant Rat's effect activates, and I special summon another Giant Rat."

"I end my turn!"

"Draw! I summon Marauding Captain, special summon Trident Warrior, and special summon Shine Knight! Now I'll Xyz summon Maestroke the Symphony Djinn, with my Giant Rat and Trident Warrior, and Muzurhythm the String Djinn, with Marauding Captain and Shine Knight! Now I activate his effect and double Maestroke's attack. Now, Maestroke, destroy his Knight!"

Cyrus: 0 Landon: 3600

"NO! I lost now I can't watch!" Cyrus screamed.

"And, I get to choose your punishment," Landon told him. "excuse me will all the women in the crowd please listen," they turned to him, "I found this little man peeping on through the girls' locker room window."

There were a lot of angry shouts and one of them cried: "KILL HIM!"This was followed by shouts of agreement.

Cyrus leaped up and ran, only to be chased by a horde of angry women.

Only one girl stayed: Maria.

"Hey, Landon," she greeted, "thanks for telling us who was doing that, we all felt like we were being watched."

"No problem, I personally think it's funny watching people get caught in the act."

"In fact, I think you deserve something."

"Oh, and what might that be?" he asked her.

"Meet me at the lighthouse, tomorrow at 7:00." She explained. With that she turned and walked off.

"Dude, did she just ask you out?" Jaden asked him.

"Hm, let's see," he began, "she said, 'meet me at the lighthouse tomorrow at 7:00' I'd say: yeah."

"'licious." Said Chumley.


	4. Chapter 4

Two Duel Legends

Author note: In this chapter Landon gets a new deck to duel against Titan with, and it(in my opinion) is badass.

Chapter four: Landon's Date Earns a One Way Ticket to Hell

Landon was walking, towards the lighthouse, wondering what Maria had planed, for the two of them.

'There's not much to do on this island,' Landon thought, 'the only things I can think of are: A. taking a walk, B. dueling, C. learning more about each other, D. screw with Chazz, or E. swimming.' He blushed a bit at the last option.

Landon made his way closer to the lighthouse.

"HEY! Let me go, you damned freak!" Landon heard Maria shout.

"No, you're coming with me!" a deep voice said.

Landon ran, full speed, to the pier. When he got there a man in a mask and black trench coat ran past, carrying Maria over one shoulder, and knocked him down.

"Hey! Get back here asshole!" Landon yelled and gave pursuit.

* * *

Some where along the way, they had entered the woods.

'Just where is he going?' Landon thought, before tripping over a root.

He looked up to see he had lost Maria's captor, 'Dammit, where'd he go!' Landon roared in his mind, running in the direction the man had run.

Landon burst into a clearing with a old run down dorm in the middle of it.

'The hell, what's that place?' Landon wondered.

'**You dumbass, that's where he took Maria! Can't you see how ominous it looks?'** Tenebris yelled, at him from his mind. You see there are some times when Landon can talk to Tenebris, while Tenebris tends to tell Landon off during said moments.

'Thanks, for pointing out the obvious, Ten, and stop calling me a dumbass!' Landon scolded in his head, as he ran toward the building.

'**No.'**

Landon burst though the door, and saw the man run down a hole in the wall, while spotting a duel disk type object attached to his coat.

'Okay first: how did I not catch him he is slower than Hell, second: I'm probably gonna have to duel him, but I don't have my deck, which is weird, 'cause I'm wearing my duel disk.'

'**Hey, dip shit, over there, to your left.' **Tenebris said.

Landon looked to where Tenebris said and saw something shine. He walked over to it and a smile threatened to split his face in two; what he saw was a deck, no correction: his _new_ deck. He looked through it while running through the hole.

'I guess these'll have to do.' he thought coming upon a cave. "The Hell..."

"Hello boy, so nice you could join us." a deep voice greeted.

Landon turned and saw the man in the trench coat looking at him with a smirk.

"Who are you, and what did you do with Maria?"

"Why, I am Titan, while she and two more of your friends are right over there." he pointed to the side of the room.

Landon looked over to the side and saw Maria, Alexis, and Jaden in three coffins.

'How did he manage to get Jaden?'

"If you want them back, you'll have to beat me in a Shadow Duel." Titan activated his duel disk.

"Alright, if that's how you want it, prepare to lose, royally!" Landon activated his duel disk.

"Duel!"

A thick black smoke flowed around them and the room turned a shade of red.

"Tck, you think I would think this was real?" Landon asked, "Get real, you have _way_ to much of the _wrong _colored smoke, and the room shouldn't glow red."

"You little- what makes you think you know so much about Shadow Games!"

"Enough to know you're a fake Shadow Duelist." 'How _did_ I know that

Titan: 4000 Landon: 4000

"I start by activating Pot of Greed, and summon Darkbishop Archfiend in defense, to end it."

"I summon Gem-Knight Alexandrite and activate his effect, by tributing him I can special summon one normal Gem-Knight from my deck; and I choose Gem-Knight Crystal! I'll set two face downs and end my turn."

"Due to Darkbishop's effect I lose 500 life points."

Titan: 3500 Landon: 4000

"I'll send Archfiend General to my grave to bring one Pandemonium to my hand and I'll activate it, now I don't lose life points from Archfiend monsters, I activate Premature Burial to special summon Archfiend General from my grave."

Titan: 2700 Landon: 4000

"I sacrifice Darkbishop to summon Skull Archfiend of Lightning, now Skull Archfiend attack!"

"I activate Negate Attack!"

"Dice roll... damn! A two. I end my turn."

"I activate Gem-Knight Fusion to send, from my hand, Gem-Knight Amber and Gem-Elephant to summon Gem-knight Zirconia, now I activate Gaia Power, to increase all Earth monsters attack up by 500 and decrease their defense by 400!"

Gem-Knight Zirconia: ATK/ 3400 DEF/ 2100

Gem-Knight Crystal: ATK/ 2950 DEF/ 1550

"Zirconia destroy General!"

"Yes sir!" Zirconia charged forward and slammed his Zirconia gem fist into Archfiend General pulverizing it.

Titan: 1400 Landon: 4000

"Crystal, vanquish Skull Archfiend!"

"You were not meant to walk this Earth." Crystal plunged his Crystal sword into Skull Archfiend's chest.

Titan: 950 Landon: 4000

"I end my turn."

"NO!" a dark purple aura surrounded Titan and the area changed, now hey were in a dark area with few grey clouds floating around them, "I'm NOT losing!"

"Huh, seems that the fake Shadow Duel has turned into a real one." Landon commented.

"I summon Shadowknight Archfiend and equip it with Axe of Despair to increase it's attack by 1000!"

Shadowknight Archfiend: ATK/ 3000 DEF/1600

"Now he'll destroy Crystal!"

Titan: 950 Landon: 3950

"I end my turn, by setting a face down."

"I activate, the trap, Doublet Fusion, to banish Gem-Knight Amber and Crystal to summon Gem-Knight Prismaura!"

Gem-Knight Prismaura: ATK/ 2950 DEF/ 1000

"I activate Prismaura's effect, by removing one Gem-Knight, from my hand, I can destroy one card on your side of the field, and I choose Shadowknight."

Prismaura lunged forward an impaled Shadowknight with Prism lance.

"I activate, my trap, Archfiend's Roar, by getting rid of 500 life points, I can revive one of my Archfiends, now rise again Skull Archfiend of Lightning!"

Titan: 450 Landon: 3950

"Zirconia, finish this! Zirconia Smasher!"

Zirconia picked up Skull Archfiend, tossed it on the ground, jumped and flipped over, and finally, smashed both of his fist onto it's head.

Titan: 0 Landon: 3950

The area faded, as did Titan's purple glow, and Titan fell to the ground. After a few minutes, all of Landon's friends had woke up.

"Wha- how'd I get here?" Jaden wondered aloud, "I thought I was back at the dorm asleep."

'Of course...' Landon thought.

"Landon, thank you for saving me!" Maria glomped on him.

"Heh, no problem, plus one good thing came of this." Landon said.

"Oh, and what was that?" Alexis raised her eyebrow.

He held up his new deck, "I got this."

"Can I see that?" Jaden took it without an answer, "Whoa, these things are basically Elemental Heroes but made of gems!"

"Give those back, to Landon," Maria scolded, Jaden, "you didn't let him give you an answer!"

"Y-yeah, alright." Jaden handed Landon his deck, 'Like a wise man said: Hell hath no fury like an angered woman.'

* * *

"Hey, Landon." Maria said, as they walked back to their dorm.

"Yeah? What is it, Maria?" Landon looked, at her. The two were walking behind Jaden and Alexis.

"I didn't properly thank you, y'know for saving me."

"How so?"

"Well, in stories, the princess usually does this to her savior."

Maria grabbed Landon's shirt collar and pulled him into a kiss.

To say he was shocked, at first, is an understatement, but after about 5 seconds he started to return it.

'Best night ever!' the two thought, continuing to their dorm, hand in hand.

Chapter end

Author Note: So their it is Landon saved his friends and got a girlfriend because of it.


	5. Chapter 5

Two Duel Legends

Chapter 5: Adoption

* * *

Okay I'm sorry(not really) to those people who actually liked this story, but I've lost the drive to do this story my mind has gone blank on it.

If there is possibly anyone out there who wants to adopt this story, you can just don't use my OCs please.


End file.
